My weird Life
by Yiang x3
Summary: Discontinued You can read it, but i'd advise you to read one of my other fics. Such as EiD or DoaFA. Cho and other's Diary.
1. The begininning

My second fic. WAHOO!! Lol. ENJOY!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter. I am one of those many people who wish they do.

My –weird- Life

I was born in December on a VERY cold day. My mother died a while after I was born. Shame isn't it? I only got to be with my mother for 1 year give or take a few days.

I am now 17. About to graduate from Hogwarts. But, let me go back to when I was 11. My name? It's Cho Chang.

During the first year of Hogwarts I was pretty shy. Asian, with no friends. I was sorted into ravenclaw though I didn't really care. Slytherin would have been fine for me as long as I wasn't Hufflepuff.

I immediately disliked snape, as he was a greasy haird idiot. By far, my favorite teacher was mcgonagall. Potions, transfiguration and charms were all easy for me. But herbology, care of magical creatures and defense against the dark arts were might I say HARD? Not that I didn't understand them. More like didn't LIKE them. Hagrid I can easily say IS a big oaf. Herbology makes me feel scared as well DADA.

By the end of the year I had gotten some pretty cool friends. Was QUITE popular and I guess I could say pretty. I had gotten good grades despite my troubles. And was ready to go home to tell my dad about Hogwarts. (As I was an only child)

Tell me what you thought! I need suggestions!!!


	2. Feast

Here's the second chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't' own harry potter...I'm sad.

Feast

As I went back to Hogwarts for my second year, I saw a cute guy that was _hopefully_ my age.

He was one of those 'dork' Hufflepuffs. _But, no matter_. (A/N: Voldemort muahahahahahahahahaha...back to the story)

He was QUITE adorable if I say so myself. But I had never seen him before. Maybe I just don't look hard enough...

More first years. THAT'S JUST GRAND! (Not)

OOH!!! Harry potter's here! Hmmm....Cedric looks better.

I scanned my eyes over the Slytherin table. OMG!!!! (A/N: here come Draco!)

There was a blond-haired, silver-eyed _supposedly_ Sex God. I wasn't' sure. I only am 12.

He was **A LOT _cuter_** and _cooler_ than Cedric or harry. –Evil grin- But I can't talk to him yet. Better to go with Cedric first.

The welcome feast was incredibly boring. Draco looked equally as bored.

My friend caught me staring and grinned. She asked me if I like him. What was I supposed to say??

I think he's cute and everything but I'm not sure if I like him. Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. I'm WAY too confused right now.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzz...so tired...must sleep...laters

Didya like it? Reviews ppl!


	3. Fire!

Disclaimer: don't own. I wish I did but the characters in hp all belong to JK Rowling. Great author doncha think?

On wit the story!

FIRE!

Cho's P.O.V.

I woke up suddenly and didn't know where I was. (Well no duh!) It was still dark but like a sorta smoky color. Which only meant... (A/n: I really didn't' know what to write for Cho so I just didn't write much.)

Draco's P.O.V.

Draco malfoy woke up suddenly. –Gasp for air-

Today had been incredibly stupid. The 'great' feast was a total waste of time. Oh and potty boy just had to diss me. NO one EVERY disses him. Ahhh...I'll just hafta get used to him. Not to mention make his life living hell. But that will be hard.

He had felt eyes on him but he was too pissed off to bother looking back.

He was sorta disappointed. No pretty girls in his year. Oh wait, rephrase that. No pretty girls that were _purebloods_ in his year. Some mudbloods were half decent but....can't bother with them. It's _against_ the _rules_. Screw the rules!

Some Asian girl over in ravenclaw was beautiful. Second year though. And she was hitting on diggory.

Some time later

Draco lay in bed watching the ceiling. He couldn't get any sleep. (A/N: awww...he needs his little stuff animal.... How cute! JK lol)

All of a sudden, people started screaming. Pounding footsteps were heard. His guess was that _some _sort of disaster was occurring. He got up to go look around.

Cho's P.O.V.

Cho screamed as she saw orange and red flames sprout at the base of one wall. It got bigger and bigger.

She finally came to her senses and ran for it. Her head and eyes hurt from the smoke and it was getting hard to breathe properly.

She finally made it out of the common room, ran down to the great hall. In the middle of a crowd all running to the same place.

For some reason everybody thought that was safe. (The idiots!)

Teachers and students from other houses were filing in too.

She joined her friends and talked with them about what could've happened. After all, Hogwarts was supposed to be a _safe _ place. Not so safe now?

A large booming sound rang out in the great hall. Everybody paused...

Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!! Need more ideas now now now! Leave a review! Lata ppl!

Joy 


	4. An

A/n: I'M SOOO SORRY….I know I haven't posted for a long time but my comp crashed so I had to get a new one…I'll get a chappie up soon. I hope. Thanx Maichang for reviewing. Bye!


	5. And so they meet

**Draco is a Perv LoL**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…just the plot and a few characters I'll introduce later. Don't sue me. I'm innocent!

Finally! Another chappie done. Sorry for the loooooong wait.

_Last time on MWL:_

_For some reason everybody thought that was safe. (The idiots!)_

_Teachers and students from other houses were filing in too._

_She joined her friends and talked with them about what could've happened. After all, Hogwarts was supposed to be a safe place. Not so safe now?_

_A large booming sound rang out in the great hall. Everybody paused..._

Everybody's POV

Another big bang followed the first.

The first years were hysterical. This was only the first day. The teachers all pulled out their wands out and most of them headed outside.

-- --- -------- 

Draco's POV

Draco saw the girl who had been staring at him at lunch with her friends and got real nervous. Her nightgown was…._ really_ showy.

He calmed down the accidentally on purpose bumped into he.

"Sorry" Was all Draco said. He realized that the gown was MUCH showier and revealing than he thought it was. He stared at her chest. It was decent. She was also quite wealthy in the curves department even though she was only in second year. (A/n: Yes Draco is a pervert muahaha)

"No problem" Cho said when she saw that it was the silver guy she liked.

"What's your name?" Cho asked.

"Draco. Yours?"

"Cho. Nice to meet you"

"Same to you"

-- --- -------- 

He remembered something he had found on the internet at home. (A/n: I know Draco is SUPPOSED to hate muggles. Supposed as the keyword. But I need to put some of 'muggle' technology into here. Let's just say it is his dad who despises muggles. BTW, Lucius is dead. Sorry for those who like him. I couldn't fit him into any of the parts.)

It was from somebody called Frank. The story went a little bit like:

'Have you EVER wondered why the women's bra sizes come in a, b, c, d, dd, e, f, g and h? Well if you have, it's about time you found out!

' A) almost boobs, b) barely there, c) can't complain! , d) dang! , dd) double dang ! , e) enormous, f) fake, g) get a reduction! h) Help! I've fallen over and can't get up!

Draco thought it was hilarious.

'_But I think Cho would definitely be a dd size…even if she's only 12. _

-- --- -------- 

(Cho's POV)

'_Ugh…he's looking at my chest. Oh whatever. Boys are ALL pervs.' _(A/N:Thoughts for anyone will be in italics…okay?)

"Um…well bye." I said awkwardly

"Oh…yea bye…" Draco replied

"See you around."

"Yea."

He shook my hand and palmed me a note. Wait…how'd he get a note??? Hmm

The note read.

Hey Cho, how are you doing?

Not exactly you're long letter but…it's close enough.

"What's that?" Carrie asked "Whatever. Hey was that the guy you kept on staring at like all through the feast?"

"Um…yea." I said

"Looks like he has a crush on you." Rachel said

"You guys would be good for each other. But he is a year younger than you." Carrie said

"He might have just not gone to school for a while…"

"How many times does that happen? Like 4 a decade?"

"Just saying! Sheesh…"

I just stared off at him tuning my friends out. He seemed really nice.

-- --- -------- 

(A/N: Yes…That's my page break …pointless isn't it?)

Everybody's POV 

During that little episode, The teachers had come back and reported that nothing was damaged besides Ravenclaw dormitories and the Ravenclaw would stay in an extra tower.

The headmaster then shooed everyone back to their towers.

They needed to get some sleep since tomorrow was the first day of school.

-- --- -------- 

Yup my longest chappie yet. Sorta weird and pointless. Just trying to get the Cho n Draco pairing started.

Reviews please!!!

Joy


	6. First day of Class

1

**Disclaimer**: Nope sorry don't own this...only the plot and some characters belong to me. The rest belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling.

**A/N:** Yuppers! I'm finally back! ) Sorry I haven't updated for a while...things got a little busy. So I'll try to update faster.

_Last time on My weird life_

During that little episode, The teachers had come back and reported that nothing was damaged besides Ravenclaw dormitories and the Ravenclaw would stay in an extra tower.

The headmaster then shooed everyone back to their towers.

They needed to get some sleep since tomorrow was the first day of school.

**Chapter 6 First day of Classes**

Draco's POV

Draco woke up this morning feeling extremely annoyed. After the fire, it had taken him a while to fall back asleep. Also that dratted Potter boy had refused to be friends with him. With TOTALLY sucked. Well first day of lessons this year! At least I have potions first. Yippee! Not. The thought of Cho made him get up and start getting ready for the school day. He put on his school robes then headed up to the great hall for breakfast.

As he arrived there, he went to the slytherin table and made sure he was facing the ravenclaw table. He wondered how cho was doing. The ravenclaw tower was the one that had been on fire. Draco tried to guess what might have made it set it off. As he had been thinking, pansy, crabbe and goyle and came and sat down on either side of him. Pansy was whispering nonsense in his ear as crabbe and goyle stuffed themselves with food. Disgusting.

Cho's POV

I watched the slytherin table as draco came into the great hall. Later he was joined by two fat goons and this extremely pug-like girl who started whispering into his ear. I had hoped that he wasn't taken yet. Though if need be I could probably wait a year or so.

I sighed and started eating breakfast. I doubted that he even liked me..I mean like we just me yesterday. And it doesn't help that I'm one year older than him.

I frowned deep in thought as the heads of houses started passing out the schedules.

Raych poked me in the side and asked in a whisper," Are you still thinking about 'him?"

"So what if I am?"I muttered.

"Nothing," Raych replied, " I just thought you might want to hurry up and finish eating. Class starts in 3 minutes and you have to go to charms first."

"Oh," I said absently," Thanks I better get going, see you in COMC."

I stood up and started to walk toward the entrance of the great hall. I didn't even notice that Draco Malfoy, the two goons and the pug-like girl I saw earlier were heading toward the entrance too. As I almost bumped into him I stopped, said sorry then went on my way.

Later I thought maybe I should have stopped and chatted a bit with him but then I would have been late for class and he would have been late as well. I arrived at the charms classroom with one minute to spare. I slid into my seat and got out my charms book as Flitwick started to teach the charm that we would be learning today.

Harry's POV

I was still amazed by Hogwarts as was Hermione. Ugh...That infuriating malfoy. He's so stuck up and snobbish. Insulting my friends and offering his friendship. He's even a stupid slimy slytherin git.

Ouch! I felt my scar prickle with pain. I sighed. It was just so annoying. It hadn't hurt before but when he came to Hogwarts it just stated hurting.

I yawned sullenly and stood up. "Come on," I said to Ron. " it's almost time for class to start."

Ron looked down at his schedule and sighed. "Looks like we have bloody potions first. with the Slytherins and snape."

"Come on Ron, it can't be that bad. Though it will be if we get there late." And with that I walked off towards the entrance. Ron hurried behind me trying to catch up.

Draco's POV

I stared amused as cho walked right towards us without looking up. She seemed deep in thought. Then I shrugged it off and continued walking towards potions with the gryffindor. Pansy had been really annoying during breakfast.

I sighed then put on my mask and smirked. My dad had held me back a year so I could be older than everyone in my year and so I could be more advanced in the dark arts. He also made me practice a mask and not to show any emotions. So I could bring honor to the Malfoy name. Really now. It seemed like a bunch of crap to me. The malfoy name and honor is already disgraced enough by serving under voldiemort in the dark arts. I didn't even really want to join voldie. My dad was probably going to make me join. What's the point in having the dark mark and serving under the dark lord and all that other shit. It was just stupid. He says you'll have more power. But if you really look at it you'll see that you're more controlled than every and your just risking your life with officials and the fact that voldie tortures people even his followers every day.

I guessed the only reason I was in slytherin was because I wanted to get noticed. And I was cunning and sly.

I arrived at the potions door with about 3 minutes to spare. Pansy was continuously trying to get me to talk to her. Merlin. She really can't get a clue can she.

Everybody's POV

Snape strode down the hall, robes billowing out behind him. He opened the door and beckoned everyone in. Then he slammed the door shut and started to do roll call. Snape finished the roll call and started class. It seemed like he was in a really bad mood because he snapped at all the gryffindor and even got a few points taken off even though it was still the first day. By the end of class, All the gryffindors looked particularly fed up and like they wanted to kill snape.

'_I guess it doesn't help that it's double potions today either."_ draco thought

"_Mudblood–err I mean muggle-born granger was really getting on my nerves. Rasing her hand at every question. Dangit! I really have to stop calling muggle-borns mudbloods if I want to get on harry's good side. _

Nothing much else happened to any of our main characters until flying at the end of the day ...

Draco's POV

Flying lessons. Psh...It really should only be for people who don't know how to fly yet.

Class started and madam hooch told everyone to say up to their brooms and blah blah blah. Longbottom lost control of his broom and had to go to the hospital wing. I picked up the rememberall and flew up with it. Potter chased me and finally got it. Suprisingly potter is a really good at quidditch.

After flying lessons we just hung out in the common rooms until it was curfew.

Everybody's POV

Our main characters (Cho, Draco and Harry In case your wondering) went to their respective dorms and each wrote an entry in the journal about the day. It went sort of like the following.

Cho's diary; Black with blue lining around the edges, lock that you had to put in a pendant from a certain necklace, blue tassel hanging from the top of the spine. Parchment papers.

September 2nd, Monday, 1988

Whew! Today was the first day of school. Still the teachers just absolutely positively LOVE giving us homework. Herbology isn't that much better than last year. But I still get it better now. Charms and transfiguration were just basiccally lectures and reviews about last year. Home education was really intresting though. It's going to teach me h ow to live in the wizarding world. Like cooking and cleaning and the other house hold chores. Anyways it's getting pretty late and I'm tired now. Bye!

Draco's Diary; Silver and Emerald. Lock with key.

September 2nd, Monday, 1988

Hello. I haven't seen cho that much today. I wonder if she's taken yet. Pansy's been so very annoying today. Flying was stupid. Longbottom broke his arm and potter got In trouble. Or so I think. I'm not sure about that. I want to be on good terms with him and the good side so I should stop provoking him. Yet if I don't my father will get suspicious. I'm not sure if I should call him father. He is not very father type. All he cares about is making sure the Malfoy name continues. Oh well. It has been a tiring day. Good Night.

Harry's journal; (A/N: a piece of used parchment scribbled out...lol jk) Gold and Scarlett. Parchment. Gold ribbon hanging from the spine.

September 2nd, Monday, 1988

First day of class at hogwarts. I still have to get used to all that food. And the fact that I'm a wizard and I have been lied to for the past 10 years. I wish my mum and dad were still here. Maybe I would have had a better childhood than the one I had and grew up with. Hermione is SUCH a know-it-all. It gets irritating when she raises her hand every time there is a question in class. Ron is a really nice friend. I'm so glad I got seeker position on the team. The qudditch team people say I'm the youngest player in over a century. That's good right? Anyways gotta go. Goodnight.

A/N: okay I tired to make it longer. That was the fifth chapter by the way. I'll try to update sooner. This one is a bit longer than the last chapter which is good. I don't know the exact date so I'm just using an average of the ones I've seen around. I also made up the schedule for the classes so it won't be exact. Well luv ya ppl if you review and I'll update soon!


End file.
